


Awkward Moment

by chillsoya



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Buzzfeed Multiplayer, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, M/M, No actual 'woohooing', Oblivious, Self-Denial, Sim Ryan, Sim Shane, The Sims 4, The Sims Mishaps, This is DUMB, sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillsoya/pseuds/chillsoya
Summary: Shane and Ryan have an obsession with Sims 4. Things get out of hand when Ryan selects the flirty trait for his Sim and the only one around is a beanpole in a hotdog suit. Shane has been flirting with IRL Ryan for ages, but apparently it takes The Sims to make Ryan stop being an idiot.





	Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was a spur of the moment thing seeing as I've been way too obsessed with Sims recently and watching the BFU marathons on Youtube. I'm still not 100% confident on my characterisation of these two, but it's a start - practice makes perfect and all that!

After the Sims videos, Shane and Ryan had both curated a kind of obsession. It was just so addictive, to spend hours making dumb looking sims and manipulating their life choices. Maybe they both enjoyed causing misfortune in their sims’ lives a little too much, but that was besides the point. After a few videos with Kelsey they both downloaded the SIms 4 onto their laptops and started playing.

They already had a habit of hanging out pretty regularly outside of work, be that with other friends or not. The two of them sometimes even borrowed a spare key for the other’s place and headed over there early if they had plans but one got held up. When one of them went out of town, it was the other Ghoul Boy™ that they asked to check the cat or the houseplants or whatever else. So it was natural that now they both had the Sims and their competitive natures, that they would sometimes sit playing Sims together on their own laptops, boasting about levelling up their careers and skills and adding new expensive decor.

They tossed insults around like suburban dads, My yard is bigger than yours, well mine has a bigger pool, mine is cut in a fancy pattern, I have better shrubbery, my kid gets better grades, well mine has a higher creative skill, so on so forth. It was pretty fun to have something fairly relaxing to goof around with together when they weren’t busy with Unsolved, which tended to take up a lot of their time, being their largest shared project.

It was Shane’s idea to create a Ryan Sim on his game, downloading one from the gallery rather than create the same mess he had for the video. He still thought his Sim looked fairly similar to Ryan, but seeing as pretty much else disagreed, he decided to throw in the towel and use someone else’s creation instead. Plus, other people had some pretty hilarious descriptions and outfits for him, which was more fun than doing the same Hotdog outfit bit again and again.

Ryan had squawked indignantly when he had craned his neck to see what Shane was doing on the Sims and saw that he was moving Sim Ryan into a downloaded version of the Sally House. Trust Shane to put the fear into Sim Ryan, as it apparently wasn’t enough to laugh at actual Ryan’s peril. Well, this called for revenge.

Instead of downloading a Sim Shane, Ryan decided to go to painstaking effort to create one himself. He was going to make it as accurate as possible (though he maybe took some liberties with the size of Shane’s head) to make the mess he’d get Sim Shane into even funnier. He spent so long bent over his laptop keeping it out of Shane’s line of sight that he got neck cramp and was cranky when he next went into the office.

Maybe it was a little weird that he was being so intense about making his Sim Shane just right, but given that Ryan spent so much time with Shane there was no detail he had missed. Purely because of the shared space and projects and what not, not because Ryan spent an inordinate amount of time looking at the guy. And anyway, he wanted the Sim to be accurate. He was a perfectionist, after all.

It took a while, but he built Shane what could only be described as a hut. He didn’t even add in a toilet, but build a Shrek-looking outhouse. Shane kept trying to get a look in on what Ryan was so intent upon, but Ryan was adamant that until he had gotten everything just right, Shane was being kept out of the fun. And yes, his party outfit was a hotdog.

To add insult to injury, Ryan decided to make himself a Sim - exaggerating all his good qualities, of course, so that he was extra buff - and a huge mansion to go with it, right next to Sim Shane’s little hut. He looked up cheat codes specifically to make his Sim loaded, and kitted him out with everything that would feasibly make Shane jealous of Ryan’s riches.

Well, the thing is, that when Shane eventually got a look in on Sim Shane and Ryan’s lives, he just scoffed and added the haunted lot trait to the Sally House he had set his own Sim Ryan up in.  
“He’s gonna poop his pants in about two seconds, guarantee it,” Shane boasted, a huge smirk on his face. Well, Ryan wasn’t going to lay down and take it. He set about making enemies with as many people as possible when controlling Sim Shane, making sure no one would want to be friends with him. In fact, the only friend Sim Shane had was a mixologist at the karaoke bar where he sang terrible renditions of folk music, and Sim Ryan himself because he couldn’t bring himself to be that mean. When he tried to do mean interactions with Sim Shane he just felt guilty, so he decided to be a little nice.

This went on for some time until the two of them migrated back to watching movies and eating popcorn, playing the occasional video game on the xbox, rather than playing Sims. Shane would occasionally talk about the cat he had adopted on his Sims game, as he would play periodically, but as the new basketball season started Ryan pretty much never went on his game. He was a busy man, after all, and had to show his support for the Lakers full time. What kind of guy would he be if he didn’t?

However, he did decide to open up Sims one day when he had just come back from filming a new episode, to take some time off from editing and relax. He didn’t really feel like hitting the gym, because the latest location had had way too many stairs, so his quads were killing him. He looked in on the sims he had made to see what it was he had been up to with them the last time he played, and felt bad again seeing that Sim Shane was living with basically no furniture, looking sorry for himself. He took mercy on him after seeing that he was in a constant ‘tense’ state as a split decision, and moved him into the Bergara Mansion. After all, the place was huge and Ryan struggled to find the lone sim that lived in it sometimes if he forgot how to centre the camera. The problem was, it seemed that Sim Ryan had a propensity for steamy showers and steamy gingseng tea. Too much steamy, leading to too much flirty moods with no where to direct them.

Of course he initially thought of letting Sim Ryan just hitch up with his housemate. After all, that would be easy and it would stop all those ‘lovelorn’ emotions coming up because his sim couldn’t get any. But part of him felt weird about it, like he was somehow being a massive creep manipulating his and his friends’ Sims to do that kind of thing together. It would probably majorly freak Shane out if he found out, right? He’d feel like Ryan had some kind of obsession or whatever. That essentially put him off the idea, so he quickly dismissed every flirty inclination Sim Ryan seemed to have towards his new buddy.

Ryan tried to get Sim Ryan to hit it off with some of the NPC SIms that hung around the bars, even going as far as flirting with married Sims (Eliza Pancakes, anyone? What a babe.) He invited Sim Shane along each time to wingman for him, but the two of them kept on sitting around drinking and eating chips, talking about the latest movies or games, rather than chatting up other Sims. He could laugh at the fact that their Sim versions were so true to life - that was pretty similar to what the two of them ended up doing in real life whenever they went out. All the same, his Sim kept getting pissed off because he wasn’t getting any action and he had the ‘romance’ trait, because Ryan considered himself a romantic guy. Why Sim Ryan continued to shoot himself in the foot by just chatting with his friend, Ryan didn’t know. Probably that the gods above hated his Sims or something like that.

It got kind of tricky when he made an honest mistake on the commands. He tried to click for Shane to go away, so that he would stop distracting Sim Ryan from his conquests. But since Sim Ryan was feeling Very Flirty, a lot of romance options popped up and he ended up hitting Pick Up Line instead. Well, Sim Ryan got right to it and started trying to romance Sim Shane, and the worst part (possibly) was that they hit it off right away. Their relationship bar clambered up exponentially and their romance bar started building up steadily as well. Now he was really feeling cursed.

“God dammit,” Ryan muttered, stuffing his mouth with popcorn and rolling his eyes at the fact that he couldn’t even control his own Sim’s life accurately. What a mood. It was kind of funny, though, watching his scarily accurate Sim Shane do the flirty emotes, batting his lashes and holding a hand to his heart. Imagining real Shane doing that had him in fits for a good long while. He was glad no one else was around to wonder why the hell he was having such a good time.

Well, why not indulge Sim Ryan, anyway? If he so badly wanted to flirt with Sim Shane, then so be it. It wasn’t like it was real life, anyway, and it would stop him getting crabby all the time when no one would return his advances. Maybe it would help him get in the right mood to actually get some decent work done - this astronaut career wouldn’t promote itself, after all. Also, it wasn’t like Ryan had went out of his way to make this happen, so he didn’t have to feel like a creep, surely? It wasn’t his fault, but it was working, so why fix it?

Maybe, he considered some time later, there had been other reasons as to why Ryan decided to let Sim Shane and Ryan flirt. It wasn’t something he really liked to think about to be honest, but he had to confront it when he started to feel more than a little uncomfortable watching his Sims have ‘steamy conversations’ and ‘amorous exchanges’. Because he spends a lot of time around Shane in real life, and they have had a lot of hilarious conversations and are best friends who can talk about pretty much anything together. But maybe Ryan had taken that as a green light to start thinking of his best friend in other capacities, which wasn’t conducive to being chill around Shane in the slightest. More often than he’d like, he was way too defensive over things and kind of on edge because he was worried that he was somehow gonna out his own little crush by being normal. And he wasn’t able to help but let that guilty feeling creep up on him again, like he was somehow abusing his privileges of having Shane as his friend by feeling that way and thinking of him like that. It probably only made it worse if he actively partook, or at least actively didn’t stop, their Sims flirting, like he was that damn lonely and pathetic that he had to live out his late night fantasies in a game.

In short, Sim Ryan and Shane’s budding relationship wasn’t helping. Especially when they started having whims to flirt with one another, and kept having the commands to kiss and woohoo on the first set of options when Ryan clicked on one of them. He was starting to feel like he was hiding some colossal secret from Shane whenever he went into work, and when Shane came over he took great care not to open his laptop just in case, even though he knew that Sims wouldn’t launch on its own.

So it pretty much set off his fight or flight response when Shane asked him if he wanted to play Sims that weekend, to try and compete on the 100 baby challenge Kelsey has been doing over at Buzzfeed Multiplayer. Because Ryan knew the Bergara Household would show himself and Shane living together, and that might prompt questions, leading to uncomfortable answers he won’t want to give. So he said something dumb, as usual, because who is he if he isn’t making an ass of himself?

“Oh, I deleted it,” he sputtered, and Shane gave him kind of a funny look before pointing at his screen, which had been left open on the desktop. The Sims 4 logo was there loud and clear, and Ryan suddenly wished that the floor would swallow him whole so that he didn’t have to come to terms with the fact that he may be a complete idiot, as had previously been suggested by many of his friends and coworkers. Why did he have to bring his laptop today? Why couldn’t he have used one of the company computers? 

“Well, I meant to delete it,” he added in a sullen mumble, staring at his desktop bitterly. Thankfully, Shane seemed to shrug it off, but Ryan had no doubt that it’d come up later as a point of curiosity. Shane really didn’t know when to leave well enough alone.  
“Well since ya’ haven’t gotten around to it yet, d’you wanna? I think i’ve got the perfect method worked out, but Kelsey says it won’t work so I’m basically obligated to prove her wrong.”  
“What, is this your latest obsession or something?” Ryan asked with a laugh, shaking his head a little. “You feeling broody?”  
“Y’know I love a challenge! And who better to absolutely pummel into the dust than you?”  
“Who indeed,” Ry grumbled, finally relenting with a shrug, so setting a date for his complete loss of dignity.

Saturday eventually rolled around and instead of doing the sensible thing and deleting the Bergara household in its entirety, Ryan avoided Sims so that he didn’t have to think about his impending doom. He turned up at Shane’s with his laptop bag under one arm and a bag of takeout on the other, forcing himself to smile and Act Natural when his friend opened the door for him. The mental image of Sim Shane’s flirty expression swam to the front of his mind and he prayed for death rather than finding it funny this time. This was going to be a long night.

After eating, he waited until Shane was on his create-a-sim page before he booted up his own game in the hopes of Shane being too distracted to notice anything amiss. No such luck, apparently, because as soon as he opened the Sims the Bergara household was available to load, the two idiot Sim Ghoul Boys clearly standing next to one another. Shane glanced over and caught sight of it, face lighting up as he spotted a chance to tease Ryan.

“Oh, do we live together now?” he asked, amusement clear in his tone. “How did that happen?”

Ryan groaned and pushed his hair out of his face, knowing he was going to blush all too soon if he didn’t get himself under control. He wished he wasn’t such an open book, or that Shane couldn’t read him so well.

“I took pity on you, considering no one in the game liked you since you kept tricking them with a handbuzzer or whatever,” he snorted, and Shane raised a brow and leaned in.  
“Are you gonna use our Sims as baby daddies for the 100 baby challenge? Because that’ll give you too much of a head start.”  
“No, I’m not feeling having my Sim being committed to paying child support or whatever,” Ryan laughed weakly, and Shane snorted, leaning over some more.  
“Show me their house. DId you give me a cool room?”

Wow. This was not going well by any account, Ryan mused with a deeply resigned sigh. He grudgingly clicked on the Bergara household, reasoning that there was no way either Ryan or Shane would be feeling flirty from the offset considering he had left them watching TV or something the last time he had played. And anyway, it didn’t mean anything if they did, because it was a game. He needed to remember that this was totally not a big deal.

No such luck. He vaguely heard Shane make a wolf whistling noise as the house loaded to show Sim Ryan and Shane flirting happily, making suggestive comments and complimenting one another’s appearance. This was essentially Ryan’s nightmare realised as Shane leant over and moved his hand from the trackpad so he could click to control Sim Shane, clicking on Ryan and looking at the available interactions.

“First kiss, huh? Oh my Ryan, what have you been up to?”

Ryan felt like his head was going to explode. It was clearly a joke, and yet he felt like he was about to set himself up to get made fun of for the rest of his life.  
“I haven’t been up to anything, dude, they just do that for some reason. They kept flirting, probably because my sim has the romantic trait, I dunno,” he complained, hoping that this was at least semi convincing. He really didn’t want to have this conversation, not now, not ever. He didn’t know how his Sim could implicate him in any way in terms of having some kind of crush on his best friend, but he was terrified that Shane was going to make that leap one way or another. As for how Shane was reacting to all of this, he was simply wiggling his eyebrows and laughing when he looked through all the romance options, with the dreaded ‘woohoo’ popping up on the second lot. As if this could get any worse.

“Go get it, Sim me! You tried to stop me, but I’m just too charming. This is what all the people in the Youtube comments have been waiting for, and you’re denying them by keeping it to yourself? Just terrible, Ryan. Frankly, I’m disappointed,” he laughed, hitting a bunch of random interactions and watching with glee as Sim Ryan fluttered his fingers in a flirty wave and their interaction status went from ‘flirty’ to ‘steamy’. “Ooh, it’s getting steamy Ryan! This would definitely be good for views.”

Ryan pursed his lips and pointed to the alert popping up under his sim’s icon, showing he was late for work.  
“Well, he can go be steamy at NASA or whatever it’s called on here,” he grumbled, deleting the queued interactions and sending his Sim off to work. He knew he was being too abrupt about this, but he didn’t really want to sit through what keenly felt like humiliation, even though Shane thought they were both in on this joke.

Shane sat back with a low hum, glancing back to his own computer for a moment before looking at Ryan far too curiously. Ryan felt all of his muscles tensing as he waited for some question or other, probably a question that he would be desperately uncomfortable if he had to answer. Sure enough, it came after a long pause.

“Is that why you were acting all weird about playing Sims with me? ‘Cuz our Sims got together on your game?”

Ryan’s insides felt like they had plummeted through the floor to the apartment below, and he struggled to come up with a reasonable answer. Even if Shane was saying it as if it had nothing to do with Ryan - which it hadn’t, obviously - he was inclined to react as if he had been accused of something. He angled himself to face Shane properly, realising that if he kept staring intently at his screen, where Sim Shane continued to feel ‘very flirty’ as he made scrambled eggs and bacon, and ignored actual Shane as much as possible, he would probably make things worse for himself. Shane wasn’t acting like this was a big deal, he was just asking. Why was Ryan being so dramatic about it?

“No, obviously not,” he dismissed, though he had maybe waited a little long to answer because he saw the disbelieving look on Shane’s face. Wow, he was really not showing much social skill today.  
“Dude, it’s fine. I’m not gonna be weirded out about it, it’s a game,” Shane explained patiently, clearly trying to be comforting even though all he was succeeding in doing was embarrassing Ryan further. He hated it when Shane talked to him like some spooked animal likely to run away, the way he sometimes talked to him on purportedly haunted locations like he was trying to calm a skittish dog. It really riled him up, and it made him feel small and kind of pathetic.

“I said it’s not that,” he repeated, tone firmer this time around. He didn’t want to be misunderstood, even if he was outright lying, because he seriously didn’t want to deal with this night getting even more awkward. His heart was beating way too fast and he was aware that he was too sweaty to be considered ‘calm’, and all in all this was Not Going Well. In his hurry to not hesitate in his answer, he had spoken too harshly and he knew he was sabotaging his own attempts at returning to comfortable territory.

“Okay,” Shane relinquished, holding up his hands, again acting like the voice of reason. Ryan could have torn out his hair in frustration, seeing that Shane was backing off again because he thought Ryan was getting unreasonably worked up. “It’s nothing, I just thought I’d let you know.”  
“Sure,” Ryan muttered, rearranging his laptop on his lap so the screen was angled away from Shane.

There was a long pause in which Ryan seriously thought Shane was going to let it go. Honestly, how much conversation could there be over the mishaps in a dumb game? It didn’t mean anything, so why was it even worth talking about? Why were either of them even remotely fixated on it? Ryan exited the Bergara household as he tried to settle himself down, well aware he was being ridiculous, getting so stressed out over something as inconsequential as the SIms.

Trust his luck, because Shane just had to go and open his big mouth as soon as he had managed to emulate some kind of calm.

“Does it really bother you that much, though?” he asked, and Ryan froze mid keystroke, eyes flicking up to Shane’s face, which was too serious, too pensive, too interested. “Like, I know you’re kind of a no-homo guy, but you’re like, really stressed out about this, aren’t ya?”

His tone was pretty nonchalant but Ryan felt like he was looking an accusation in the face, again, and this time he found himself getting kind of pissed off. He just wanted this conversation to end, so he could move on and start this dumb 100 Baby Challenge and distract Shane from whatever train of thought he was currently on. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen, and he really didn’t get why Shane was so interested. This topic was angling way too close to home, because Ryan felt that the longer they talked about Sim Ryan and Shane’s relationship and how Actual Ryan felt about it, the closer they got to speaking about Actual Ryan’s feelings about Actual Shane and that wasn’t territory he was ready to head into. He was still having trouble admitting to himself that maybe he didn’t feel strictly platonic feelings about his best friend.

Ryan took a deep breath in an effort to steady himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and pursing his lips as he tried to come up with a remotely sensible response. The longer he left this question unanswered, the more Shane would become convinced that he had been right - that Ryan had some serious hang up about whatever his Sim got up to. Well of course it bothered him, seeing his Sim flirting with the Sim version of his best friend who he just so happened to have a teeny tiny crush on, only for said best friend to see those Sims flirting and comment on it like it might mean something, as a joke. It was kind of a sensitive topic and Ryan wasn’t really prepared for the possibility that Shane might make a joke about what Ryan may or may not be feeling for him, if whatever their Sims were up to was misconstrued. He wasn’t a good liar and he didn’t like lying, but he didn’t think telling someone who’s joking about you liking them that you actually do like them would be a recipe for anything good.

“I’m only reacting to you teasing me over it - that’s it. I’m not that desperately uncomfortable in my masculinity or whatever. Anyway, I don’t no homo anyone, dude, because that’d be stupid considering I’m not straight. I’ve never said to you I am straight, either, ‘cuz it never came up. I just don’t get why you’re so interested in this.”

Realising that he had said way too much and been fairly defensive, Ryan shut himself up by stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. Shane was kind of staring at him, half shocked and half confused, and Ryan found himself wishing to be transported straight to the fiery depths of hell rather than deal with this. He had really put his foot in it now, because not only had he semi-come out to his best friend without thinking, he had been really dickish about it too. He guessed he was just kind of angry that everyone assumed he was such a frat boy that he couldn’t even look a guy in the eye without getting uncomfortable, but that wasn’t Shane’s fault strictly. 

“I’m sorry, man, I didn’t realise,” Shane finally answered, seeming genuinely apologetic which made matters even worse. Ryan hadn’t wanted to make Shane feel bad, he had just spoken brashly in an attempt to get Shane off his back. “You just seemed really uncomfortable and I guess I was kind of… Like, I wondered if there was something wrong,” he shrugged.  
“I guess I got awkward,” Ryan mumbled, clearly sorry as well. Shane blinked and nodded, accepting that explanation. “I… I’m like, not good at talking about this stuff.” Understatement of the century.  
“That’s cool,” Shane reassured, leaning back in his seat. He seemed to be feeling pretty guilty, but at the same time Ryan appreciated he wasn’t asking a bunch of questions about it right away.

In the end they sat in silence for a little while, unsure what to say or do. Ryan felt the pressing need to say something to break the tension, or explain himself a little bit. He knew that Shane would be accepting about it and all, but it was just… Difficult. He had had some not so great conversations about this kind of thing with people before and it had set him up to be permanently nervous about how broaching this subject would go down. Worse, he felt terrible that he would ever expect something as crappy as that from Shane, who had never acted in a way that suggested he would be like that.

“I, um. I never brought it up to anyone. Like, my family know and they’re fine with it, obviously. I’m usually not worried about people’s reactions, but I don’t want it to be a defining thing about me, y’know? I don’t want it to be a big deal. I’m pretty closeted ‘cuz of that and that’s not, like, an easy habit to break, either.”  
“I think you know this, but I’m not going to tell anyone and I definitely wouldn’t see it as something defining about you. It just is, man. It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to tell me.”  
“No, I wanted to, uh, tell you. I tell you everything so - I mean, it makes sense. I think even though I knew you’d be chill about it, like, I was worried you’d be weird with me? Like, you know how if you tell someone, and they like, take a step back or start trying to keep their distance, and I didn’t want that. I mean, you are my best friend.”

He found himself blushing furiously even though it was the most redundant admission ever - it wasn’t like anyone didn’t know that Shane and Ryan were best friends, or as Shane had said, a package deal. Shane was staring at him, looking offended and kind of upset.

“Ryan, I’d never -”  
“I know, I know -”  
“No, like, you’re my best friend and like, I… I think you’re neat, y’know?”

Ryan frowned and peered at Shane, confused. Shane looked seriously awkward and embarrassed in a way he rarely did around Ryan, considering they had spoken about basically everything without the slightest trace of discomfort, sometimes giving way too much information.  
“Dude, what does that even mean?”

Shane threw his hands up in the air, exasperated and flustered.  
“It means that I’m bad at explaining my feelings, but I’ve been feeling Very Flirty around you for a while and I keep doing Bold Pickup Lines and asking Risque Questions but, like, you keep on not getting it and I feel like I’m trying to explain, like, science and reason to you just now like when you’re talking about ghosts or whatever. If I say it in Sim terms, do you get it?”

Ryan stared at Shane blankly, not really registering what was being said for a long, painful moment. Shane looked like he was the one who was hoping to drop dead then and there, in that moment. This conversation had been a total whirlwind, somehow leading from SIms to sexuality and feelings and was Shane - confessing? If they were on set just now, someone would have animated a lightbulb over his head to be a dick.

“Are you saying you want to woohoo me?!”

Wow. Great. Expertly put. Amazing. Ryan felt like his brain was melting and Shane was just staring at him, perplexed, like he was somewhere between screaming and laughing hysterically. After a long moment of lag, Ryan dropped his head into his hands and Shane finally settled on laughing uproariously, eyes creasing at the corners as he doubled over. Ryan didn’t know if this counted as his evening getting even worse or better or what. This was a lot to compute at once.

Once Shane had finally managed to breathe again, he rubbed the laughter tears out of his eyes and tried to calm himself, looking at Ryan who appeared to be wishing himself dead.

“Um, I guess so?” he answered, tone more like it was a question than anything else. Ryan heaved a sigh of relief, having been starting to doubt his analysis of the situation and beginning to well and truly panic.  
“Oh, thank god,” Ryan huffed out, collapsing backwards so abruptly his laptop nearly slid off his lap onto the floor. Shane caught it at the last second, face still bright red from a combination of embarrassment and laughter.  
“Does that mean you want to ‘woohoo’ me too?” he asked with a snort, and Ryan groaned into his hands, rubbing hard at his face like it would erase all of his terrible luck and life decisions.  
“Please don’t ever say that again.”  
“Well you said it first!”  
“It was a mistake! I was having a crisis!”  
“I could tell.”  
“Whatever, yes, that’s what I meant.”

Eventually Shane stopped laughing at him and Ryan managed to regain a modicum of composure, though he was pretty sure all of his dignity was out of the window at this point. Shane shuffled so they were sitting a little closer, not pushing Ryan for anything because he knew that Ry was absolutely overwhelmed at the moment. He started asking Ryan for suggestions for the Sim he was making for the 100 Baby Challenge, and Ryan was pretty grateful for the distraction. They got to laugh over dumb shit like how big to make the sim’s feet and whether or not they should leave her bald or not. After a while they settled into a comfortable enough flow, and Ryan was dumbstruck at the fact that such a momentous thing had happened between them and they were sitting here as usual.

Well, not quite.

“So are you gonna ask me to woohoo?” Shane asked with a cocky look on his face, wiggling his eyebrows. Ryan balked.  
“You haven’t even managed a successful flirt interaction with me yet, big guy, so that’s really not likely right now.”  
“What, you want me to take a steamy shower so I have a better success rate here?”  
“Oh my god, shut up Shane.”


End file.
